


A Handful of Lies

by by_emilymarie



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [11]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/by_emilymarie
Summary: Fake dating in a one shot because I hate myself idk. They're dumb high schoolers and it's fine
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random Kpop One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393027





	A Handful of Lies

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Perhaps I made the wrong decision, maybe even multiple wrong decisions. But I don’t have a time machine or magical powers to reverse my choices so I guess I’m stuck here.

But mark my words, if I had the ability to reverse time, I would go back and stop myself from being an absolute idiot. But then again, who wouldn't?

I should probably catch you all up on the disaster that is my life. Because clearly, I want to relive my past.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Riverside High was home to all things terrible, or at least that’s what I’d like to believe. It was your standard high school other than the occasional middle schooler scurrying off to who knows where. I was told that since the schools are connected, some underclassmen have to brave the high school early.

Which, as a junior, only reminds me how small I once was. Although I do not miss my middle school days, I do miss the lack of responsibility on my shoulders.

Junior year is commonly referred to as the worst year of your high school career and I can happily inform you that that is indeed correct. I’ve stretched myself thin taking AP classes and participating in extracurricular activities, while also making the attempt at a social life.

A social life, which since last year, has tanked so far below sea level I think I’m going to start discovering new types of fish. Do I have friends? Yes. Do they just barely meet the qualifications for a plural pronoun? Also yes.

Henry and Nina were also social rejects but more so by choice than by literal rejection. Nina definitely had the physical qualities to be one with the popular crowd what with her golden dark skin and braids down to her waist. But she would argue that they would make her their token black girl and didn’t want anyone thinking they could say something inappropriate to her. Apparently in her old school, she was among the popular crowd. The same crowd that declared they had a black card, freely said the n-word, and would openly be racist around her.

Let’s just say, I didn’t blame her for wanting to sit in a different circle this time around.

Henry, however, wasn’t the type to be popular but he was likable enough. I could see him with the techies or maybe even the book club. But he was horrifically shy and the only reason we’re friends is because we were partners for a trig project at the end of last year.

Henry and Nina met through me and thus began having lunches in the back stairwell. Because we are those people, apparently. Or well, that’s the fate we were resigned to because of me.

Beginning of last year was great, really. I had finally broken through the barrier of popularity, finding a space with a subsection of popular girls. I felt like I had finally made it, that I was finally going to have the high school experience that everyone dreamed of.

That is, until The Vipers found out about my existence. Yes, The Vipers because they're snakes. And once they bite into you, you're in a world of pain and potentially screwed for life. At least for your high school life, that is. They locked onto me, much to my displeasure, and made me part of their group. I knew it wouldn’t end well, they’re a duo for a reason, so I grew anxious. I watched every interaction on social media, became a master at reading non-verbal cues, and impatiently waited for everything to start crumbling.

Christmas break comes and goes, midterms fly by with ease, and I let down my guard. Come winter break and I’m too comfortable. I should’ve known better than to go with them to that stupid party.

Do not worry, this is not my sexual harassment story or anything like that. Although, I wouldn’t put it past them to orchestrate something so heinous. No, this is a simple case of public humiliation.

To get to the point, we played truth or dare and upon a very cute boy getting a dare to kiss me, he made a face as if I was the most disgusting thing in the world and begged for anything else. And that went on for every boy in the group and everyone thought it was hilarious! Except, you know, me.

I thought that would be it, but no, why would it be that simple? We also played never have I ever which turned into, “Oh, poor inexperienced Aria. Maybe one day someone will be kind enough to suffer through your firsts with you.” and the like. Could I have pretended like it didn’t affect me and continue with the popular crowd? Sure, if I had no diginity.

If I stayed, one thing was certain. The Vipers, Savannah and Olivia, would be sure to make my life miserable until I left. And even then, who knows if they would've stopped.

“Earth to Aria,” I blink out of my daze and look up at Nina with her legs propped up on the banister. She grins, “Nice to have you back.”

“My internal monologue was too interesting today, sorry.” I look between her and Henry, “What did you need?”

Henry taps his pencil against his notebook, “You said you would help me with the chemistry homework.”

I snap my fingers, “Right. I need to see it to explain it.”

He nods and starts digging around for the paper. Nina taps my shin, “So what was the monologue about today?”

I roll my eyes, “I was recapping the disaster that is my life. Obviously, pre you and Henry.”

She nods, “Obviously, Henry and I are your saviors.”

Henry finally pulls out the sheet of paper, “Found it!”

Only to have it ripped out of his hand a moment later. A sigh follows and suddenly we are no longer a trio. We all stare at the intruder as he hands back the paper and drops onto the steps with us.

“Can we help you?” Nina, ever the most kind girl I know.

He points at the paper, “I swear I wasn’t going to steal it. But I need help.”

My eyes go wide, “Minsoo.”

He smiles and I swear I can hear the sigh of a thousand girls. “Aria, it’s been a while.”

Henry groans, “Listen, I don’t care but I need to get this done so can you two do this some other time?"

I roll my eyes, “If you want, you can listen in as I help him. It’s one assignment, I can manage helping two idiots at once.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Henry grumbles as Minsoo pulls out his own copy of the assignment.

“Sure you’re not. Now, let’s focus on writing the formulas right.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Nina finds me in the courtyard once classes have ended and playfully slaps my arm. “Hello to you too,” I chuckle.

She rolls her eyes and drops to the ground next to me. “I couldn’t pester you earlier but what was that all about?”

“What was what all about?”

“You and Minsoo, there was something there.”

I snort, “Minsoo is one of the popular kids. You can probably guess why.”

She nudges my shoulder, “Did you two have a thing?”

“Oh god, no. Minsoo is either dating Olivia or he isn’t dating anyone. If anyone so much as looks at Minsoo with even the idea of flirting, regardless if they’re a guy, girl, or something in between, you’re dead.” I shiver, “I can only imagine what kind of stunt they would pull.”

Nina sighs, “I don’t know, I think he had other intentions when he came to see us today. Intentions with you to be specific.”

I shove her head away, “There’s nothing he could possibly want from me.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to say that.”

I roll my eyes, “Nina, what are you going on about?”

She bobs her head forward, “He looks like he has a purpose.”

Once Minsoo is two feet away, he starts muttering apologies and something about proving a point or whatever. He crouches down to my level, places a hand on my cheek, and starts moving his head towards mine.

You know that thing about a fight or flight response? Yeah, that totally ignores the third option of playing dead. Or, more appropriate to my current situation, freezing.

“I promise to make it up to you,” He mumbles before pressing his lips against mine.

It’s weird at first, too firm and stiff, but for some reason that I don’t know yet I relax into the kiss. And once I’m relaxed, so is he and- my god what the hell is going on.

I’m kissing Go Minsoo.

He breaks away first, leaving me both confused and stunned. He slips a piece of paper into my hand, kisses my forehead, and walks straight out the front gate.

“Well, this is going to be fun.”

I drop my head into my hands, “For who?”

Nina pulls on my elbow, “I think we should leave before someone attacks you. Because Olivia looks like she is about to lose it.”

I let Nina help me to my feet and we rush out the gates.

We fall into step, automatically heading for my house, and it’s silent. My mind is racing and I can only imagine the confusion Nina’s dealing with, right after I told her there was nothing between me and Minsoo.

When we’re on my front steps, Nina finally finds the words to speak. She points at my hand, “What did he give you?”

I had completely forgotten about the paper in my rush to get out of there. I open my fist and unfold the paper. I clear my throat and read, “I can explain why this isn’t a terrible idea. Here’s my number.”

“Well, I want to be present for this mess.”

“I’m going to need your presence to keep me sane.”

We skip getting snacks in favor of running up to my room. I hit send on a “Hi, it’s Aria” text and drop my phone on the bed. Nina eyes my phone, “What would be worse? All of this being a joke or all of this being 100% serious?”

I belly flop onto my bed, “Honestly, it’s all terrible. What if this is just some elaborate joke to make my life even more miserable? A weird one but if Olivia was behind it, I guess it wouldn’t be that odd.”

I feel the buzz of my phone and flip it over to read the message. Nina laughs, “This is going to be the weirdest phone call in the history of phone calls.”

I unlock my phone and type a quick whatever message only for my phone to start ringing a second later. “Eager, are we? I’m putting you on speaker phone, Nina’s here to witness.”

Minsoo laughs, “Sorry, I just really need to explain myself. First and foremost, I am sorry about kissing you but I had a good reason to?”

I can’t help but snort, “You don’t sound too sure of that.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll think the same.”

Nina sighs, “Can you just tell us what your reasoning is?”

Minsoo clears his throat, “Olivia is terrible.”

“Please, continue to state things we already know.”

“We’ve dated a lot because I’m some kind of idiot I guess.”

Nina looks at me and shrugs, “At least he’s honest.”

He laughs, “Thanks? Anyways, she’s been trying to get back together with me and I really don’t need her in my life anymore. So I told her I was already dating someone else. She wanted to know who and I refused to tell her because I didn’t need her messing stuff up for me.”

“I fail to see how I come into the picture.” Or really, I fail to see why it had to be me and I’m pretending like I don’t know where this is going.

“She believed it for a while, left me alone for a month while she figured stuff out. I guess I wasn’t super believable and she started accusing me of lying.” He sighs, “I got sick of it and then I ran into you on the stairs and it seemed like fate. She asked where I was during lunch, told her I was with my girlfriend and she brought up your name.”

I cough, “What? Did she have someone tailing you or something?”

Minsoo sighs, “She’s that obsessive so probably. She laughed when I didn’t deny it and said that I would never date someone like you which I have no clue what that means. But it felt mean so I dug my heel into metaphorical dirt, said that I was and well you know what happened after that.”

Nina bursts into a fit of laughter, “So you’re telling me, you kissed Aria to piss off Olivia, confirm your relationship status, and, in a sense, defend her honor?” Nina pats my back, “You’re so screwed.”

“Now would be a good time to tell me why this isn’t actually a terrible idea.”

“Right.” There’s loud shuffling and the crinkle of a sheet of paper and I lock eyes with Nina.

“Maybe he’s just really prepared,” She mouths.

“Okay, just hear me out. I know you had your issues with The Vipers, even if I’m not really sure what happened.” I roll my eyes, of course he wouldn’t know why I’m no longer with the popular crowd. “So, I am asking you to be my fake girlfriend until the end of the year.”

“Because Olivia definitely wouldn’t make my life hell because of you. Yeah, no makes perfect sense.”

“Aria, please.” He sighs and Nina holds back a laugh, “For me, the benefit is obvious. For you, the benefit is tying your name to something positive and not whatever they did to you. A chance to reclaim your true image.”

I look at Nina and she shrugs, I thought she would be my guiding light but apparently she’s just here to see my demise. “I hope you realize that we’re really going to have to sell this whole thing. Because Olivia is not going to believe this at all.”

“Seriously? You’ll help me out?”

“I’m sure I’ll regret this decision but yeah, I guess I will.”

I’m already regretting this decision, how could it possibly get any worse?

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

What we didn’t think about is why I reacted the way I did to the kiss. Lucky for us, Minsoo has a smart friend that said something along the lines of me being surprised by the sudden affection at school. Because we were keeping it a secret.

But that meant we needed to go from no interactions during the day to hand holding between classes and whatever else normal couples do. Which brings up the next issue.

“What exactly should we be doing to convince people, specifically Olivia and Savannah, that this is real?”

Nina and Henry shrug, “Don’t look at me. I clam up if a girl so much as breathes in my direction.”

“Aria!”

Henry laughs at me flinching but I’m quick to recover. I look over my shoulder and see Minsoo coming our way. Nina sighs, “You know, you could slap him. That would end this for you real quick.”

“I could.” But I won’t. Minsoo isn’t that bad and if he thinks this won’t end terribly, I can try it out for a little bit.

Minsoo drops his arm across my shoulders, casual as if we didn’t decide to do this whole thing yesterday. “Mind if I steal her?”

Henry shrugs, already retreating into his shell, and Nina waves us off. He guides me to a back hallway, away from the morning buzz of people. Once we’re out of eye sight, he slides his arm off of me and takes a step away from me. I roll my shoulders around to ease the tension and press a finger to my forehead, “We should’ve gone over what we needed to do for each other. Because I don’t really know what is necessary for this to seem real.”

“Have you never had a boyfriend before?”

I groan, “I really don’t want to answer that question but no, I have not. Can’t say The Vipers made anyone find me appealing.”

Minsoo laughs, “Well, we should probably know each other’s schedules.” He points to the sheet taped to the front of my folder, “Send me a picture of this and I’ll give you mine.”

“Great, now I’m going to have a little stalker.”

He rolls his eyes, “If we see each other in the hall, we should acknowledge each other, whether that verbal or nonverbal doesn’t matter. We don’t need to make out in the middle of the hall or anything but hand holding seems easy enough?”

He says it like a question and I know he’s making sure I’m comfortable. Which is sweet, really, but nothing about this situation is particularly comfortable. I sigh, “Hand holding, I can manage that.” I stick out my hand for him to take, “But if you have sweaty palms, I’m out.”

He takes my hand and it’s far from sweaty. In fact, it’s very soft and this isn’t all that terrible. He gives my hand a tug, “We’re still good, right?” I nod and he pulls me out into the main hall, “Where are you heading?”

“Uh,” I look down at my schedule because hand holding makes you forget things. I’m just going to blame this on how weird and sudden this all is and not on anything else. Because that would be weird. “I have US so upstairs.”

He nods, “I have a free period so I’ll walk you.”

He tugs me towards the stairs and I trail behind him, “But won’t you be late?”

He waves me off, “Teachers like me, I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” I look up and see Olivia coming towards us from the side, “We have a problem.”

He looks up just as Olivia makes her presence known, Savannah one step behind her. Because doing anything without the other would be simply atrocious. “So, this is what you’re doing now.”

Minsoo sighs, “I’m walking my girlfriend to her class, do you have a problem with that?”

They look at each other and laugh, “Of course not. I just have a problem with you lying about having a girlfriend in the first place.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, there’s nothing here.” Savannah waves her hand around my head, nearly hitting me. “If you’re going to pretend, at least use a real person.”

Olivia smiles, “But if you insist on making a fool of yourself, be my guest.”

Their eyes pass right over me and Minsoo is pulling me up the stairs before I can even process anything. He doesn’t say anything and neither do I.

All I know is that actually being invisible is far better than people pretending you are.

I drop his hand in favor of wrapping my arms around myself and duck into my classroom. I look over my shoulder and give him a weak smile, “I’ll text you my schedule, you should go.”

And that he does, even if something in his eyes looks like he wants to stay.

I pull out my phone and take a picture, sending it right after and jamming my phone back into the depths of my bag. I sink into my seat and stare forward, already ready for the day to be over.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

I was not the best choice for a fake girlfriend, this much is obvious. I’m inexperienced and awkward, I barely know Minsoo, and no one cares to even know of my existence.

Which is exactly why Minsoo insisted that we go out together, visit the places everyone likes to hang out. Even if I was dreading being around people who at best don’t know me and at worst think I’m scum, I agreed. Because that’s what a good fake girlfriend does, she goes out with her fake boyfriend.

And maybe this will get people to take us more seriously. Or, at the very least, make it more believable.

Plus, Nina said I had to go but she also agreed to grab Henry and tag along.

And that is how we got here, with me wearing my best skinny jeans and a baseball tee, french tucked because Nina said it looked cuter. I asked why I needed to look cute anyways. Nina’s response?

“Why would you not want to look cute? Fake boyfriend or not, Minsoo is still a cute boy.”

I had no argument for that.

“I don’t know why you had to drag me along too.”

Nina elbows him, “Because I didn’t want to be the third wheel and Aria needs moral support. So stop whining before I make you.”

Henry’s eyes meet mine and he looks like he just watched someone kick a puppy. He points at Nina, “She’s mean, you know that?”

I shrug, “I’ve been made aware.”

Minsoo comes across the street before Henry can make out any other complaints. He greets Nina and Henry before looking over at me, “Ready to brave the world?”

I squint at him, “We’re just hanging out at the strip? It’s not like we’re going to wear signs declaring our love, or lack thereof, for each other.”

He holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers. I roll my eyes and place my hand on his. We start walking towards our destination, Nina at my other side and Henry by her. “The strip is where everyone hangs out so it’s safe to say this will be a big deal. Plus, you’re meeting my friends and they don’t know this isn’t real.”

Nina grins, “I like knowing I know more than them. Makes my job easier.”

“Your job?”

“I have to make sure they know their place. I’m not dealing with anyone’s crap, regardless of who they are.”

Minsoo shakes his head with a chuckle, “My friends are cool, I promise. I just haven’t told them because it didn’t make sense to. Sunyoul’s a terrible liar. Hwanhee and Xiao have the biggest mouths on earth, and Wooseok’s teasing would be unbearable. But they are loyal and if I say I like you guys, they’ll be welcoming.”

“I feel like that means you’re going to want us to sit with you during lunch.”

He squeezes my hand, “I hate the cafeteria as much as the next guy but yeah. It would help normalize us being seen together.”

Henry groans, “You people are going to drag me there too, aren’t you?”

Nina pats his shoulder, “It’ll be good for you to make some friends. Flex that social muscle for once in your life.”

“I have you and Aria, I flexed it enough.”

I scoff, “If I remember correctly, we are the ones that befriended you. And it was pretty comparable to befriending a wild animal that spooks easily.”

Nina laughs and looks at Minsoo, “We gave him snacks every time we saw him.”

His eyes widened, “So you basically conditioned him to like you!”

We nod, Henry sighs, and I shrug, “It worked out fine.”

“Fine for who exactly?”

“Minsoo! Over here!”

I flinch and look up at Minsoo, “Is that one of the loud ones?”

“Xiao, he’s a little excitable. He calms down after a while.” He gives my hand a little squeeze, “Ready?”

“As if I’ll ever be.”

Minsoo laughs and drags us towards his friends. I know Wooseok and Sunyoul since they were in my chemistry class, even if we’ve never talked before. I recognize Xiao as the one that yelled at us so that leaves the last one as Hwanhee.

Wooseok is the first to say anything to us. He gives me a once over and smiles, “I can’t believe you’re the girl he was hiding from us.”

Sunyoul is quick to add, “He doesn’t mean that in a bad way. In case that’s what you’re thinking, he’s just surprised it took this long.”

Minsoo shrugs, “I like to keep some stuff private.”

Wooseok laughs, “I’m sure that’s the reason. Anyways,” He turns to me, “I really thought you were going to slap him after he kissed you that day.”

“I definitely thought about it.”

“Wait, I thought you said you didn’t see it?” Minsoo squints at me, “That’s not very nice.”

I shake off Minsoo’s hand and take the seat by Sunyoul. Hwanhee quickly settles by my side and stuck his tongue out at Minsoo, “I was the one who didn’t see. So, Aria,” He tugs on my arm and makes me face him. “How did you two get together?”

“Oh, well, funny story actually.” Super funny because it didn’t happen. Panicked thinking was never my specialty so I went with the closest thing to the truth. “It was in school actually, during lunch. He came by asking for help with Chemistry and I just happened to be helping a friend with the same thing.”

Hwanhee gasps, “So you became his tutor but he was too distracted to actually learn anything because you’re so pretty.”

Well, my face is definitely hot now. Minsoo laughs, “That would be correct. She’s pretty and smart, how would I ever be able to focus? I asked her out not too long after.”

Sunyoul nods, putting together the final pieces on his own. “Keeping it a secret was to protect Aria from Olivia’s wrath.” He claps his hands together and presses them to his heart, “Isn’t that just the sweetest?”

Xiao, who’s now sitting next to Hwanhee and openly staring at me, grins. “Who knew Minsoo was such a sweetheart?”

“I’ve always been a sweetheart! Wait a minute…”

I snort, “The sweetest, yeah. So you can imagine my shock at the PDA, I was not prepared at all.”

Wooseok chuckles, “I can believe that.”

Henry clears his throat, “I still have no clue who is who.”

Nina pulls Henry down to the seat besides her, “Henry’s not great with new people, sorry. I’m Nina, by the way.”

Introductions are passed along and soon enough everyone falls into comfortable conversation with each other. Hwanhee and Xiao are busy asking Henry a million questions while Henry is floundering around like a fish out of water trying to keep up with them. Nina and Wooseok are engaged in a quiet discussion and I keep catching the quick glance in my direction from both of them.

I can only assume they are planning our demise.

Sunyoul is bouncing questions between me and Minsoo, both related and unrelated to the relationship. It’s both endearing seeing how much he cares and unnerving because at this rate? We’re going to get exposed for what we are. Or well, what we aren’t.

We slowly migrate to the food court then decide against it, in favor of visiting a sit in restaurant. We somehow end up at a small diner at the end of the strip, everyone crammed into the large corner booth. Henry insisted on dragging a separate chair to the edge so he had an easy escape route.

I, on the other hand, was sandwiched between Xiao and Minsoo, Wooseok and Nina on Minsoo’s side. Xiao and Hwanhee were busy messing with each other and Sunyoul seemed to be coaxing Henry out of his shell.

Which left me free from their terror but open to assaults from Wooseok.

“You know, I still can’t fully wrap my mind around it.” Nina mouths a sorry at me and I suppress an eye roll. Wooseok knows and he’s loving it. “I mean, Aria had a past with Olivia and Savannah and yet, here we are. You’re willingly putting her in the direct line of fire. Do you want The Vipers to sink their teeth in her again?”

Minsoo groans, “So, I admit, I wasn’t thinking clearly when I did what I did. But, really, how could they make her life any worse? In my opinion, getting out of the popular crowd was the best thing to happen to her.”

I chuckle, “You didn’t even know me back then.”

“But I did?”

“What?”

Minsoo rolls his eyes, “We used to sit at the same table, and had some of the same classes. We never talked because you’re kind of intimidating? You definitely had potential to step over The Vipers in terms of popularity and people would’ve genuinely liked you.”

I shake my head, “This is news to me? Because as far as I knew, I was a nobody among the popular crowd.”

“That’s just what Olivia wanted you to think. But the upperclassmen all loved you, would’ve had you sit with them if they had the space.” Minsoo chuckles, “I always heard people talking about you, even after whatever The Vipers did, and it was always positive.”

I look at Wooseok, “Do you know what happened?”

He nods, “I wasn’t playing any of the games but I heard they were planning something. I should’ve stopped them but I don’t really hold much authority over them.”

I just shrug, “It’s whatever. It’s not like you told them to be terrible.” Minsoo looks between us and I sigh, “It was just a case of public humiliation. Made all the guys refuse to do stupid dares if it had something to do with me and then made me seem inexperienced and dumb. Honestly, I don’t know why I even agreed to go to that stupid party with them.”

“If it makes you feel any better, people still like you better than them. Really, everyone’s kind of thrilled to see Minsoo dating you.” Wooseok nudges Minsoo’s arm, “So, be good to her. Regardless of everything else about this relationship.”

I don’t really know how to read the look that passes between those two but it feels important. I look towards Nina, “Did you…?” She shakes her head, “Then how?”

“He’s smarter than he looks.”

Wooseok laughs, “That sounds like an insult.”

I just shake my head. Maybe this is for the best, having one less person to keep this secret from. At least he's on our side, even if it seems like there is something more there. I can’t quite place it but I can feel it.

But hey, I’ll take what I can get.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

So, you know how we said we got together because I started tutoring him in Chemistry?

Well, apparently, Minsoo is genuinely terrible at Chemistry. So, being the ever kind person I am, I offered to actually tutor him. Which is why, on a Sunday that is usually reserved for finishing homework and dreading the coming week, I was with Minsoo.

He picked me up and initially we went to the library. Which was fine for the first hour but the quiet was driving me a little insane so I suggested we move. Minsoo agreed and complained of hunger pains.

So we ended up at this study cafe, sharing pastries and caffinating ourselves. Minsoo insisted on sitting on the same side of the booth, even though I thought we looked dumb. He countered by setting our bags and unused books on the other side.

“Okay, where did we leave off?”

Minsoo points to a spot on the page, “You were trying to dumb this down and it still made no sense.”

I nod and give the page a once over, “It’s simple, really. But it’s hard to explain without just doing it."

I copy down an example problem and Minsoo scoots closer, “Is this fine?”

I nod and focus on writing and not the warmth emanating off of him. I can admit that we’ve gotten more comfortable around each other within the past couple weeks, but that’s it. He’s not terrible and I enjoy his friends as well. Even Henry has grown to enjoy the expanded group of friends. It’s totally normal, no weird feelings or anything.

Nina would argue with me about that but she’s not here. And she’s wrong, for the first time in her life probably.

I underline part of the formula, “First thing you want to do is check the table. Figure out what’s more reactive and therefore more likely to combine with the first part. Whatever is closer to equalling 8 in terms of electrons present is what will move.”

I draw a line to the next part of the formula and suck in a breath when his arm goes around my shoulders. “You’ll also want to consult your reference table, as always, in case you can find the reaction type there. But once you know how things will separate, show your work by drawing these arrows and then.” I finished writing the reaction and set down my pencil, “You’re done. Easy, right?”

“Super easy.”

“Were you even paying attention?”

He nods, “You move things around, rely on your reference guides, and show your work.”

“I didn’t know tutoring you would be this difficult. Had I known, I would just let you fail.” I lean back into his arm and look up. I bob my head forward, “We have an audience.”

Minsoo shrugs, “Let them watch? It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.”

I hear the laugh of Savannah before I fully see her, Olivia not far behind balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder while digging through her bag. Olivia shoots daggers at me but her voice is laced with nothing but sugar.

It’s Savannah who’s dripping venom today. “Oh, I’m so happy we got to run into you today! And here I thought this was only a school thing.” She sets her eyes on Minsoo, “You know, Olivia really misses you. Would take you back whenever you decide you’re bored of this charity case.”

It’s funny, really, how they tag team on everything. You would think Olivia would be the only one saying anything to me, all things considered. But here we have Savannah, taking over the job of making us miserable. Mostly me but Minsoo seems pretty tense just being around them.

His arm around me grows protective and firm, “The only charity case I see here are the two girls standing in front of me.”

Olivia sneers at us, “I don’t know what game you’re playing, but I will win.” She grabs Savannah’s arm and pulls her out the door.

We stay silent for a minute after they’ve left and, once we know they’re definitely gone, we both relax. Minsoo’s arm falls off my shoulders and I’m all too aware of the loss of warmth. He clears his throat, “I’m sorry about them.”

I manage a shrug, “It’s not like you told them to be mean.” I look over at him and try to catch his eye but he’s avoiding me like it’s his job. I lay my hand on his, “Hey, it’s really fine. I’m fine, I know they just secretly hate themselves. Not that that’s any excuse.”

“But it’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.” I let out a yawn, “Now, back to chemistry.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“You know, for two people not really dating, you guys hang out a lot.”

I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at Nina. We were having a sleepover, since apparently I was neglecting her. “I’m tutoring him, he’s actually terrible at Chemistry.”

“And yet, you two have so much of it.”

“Honestly, shut up.”

She laughs, “Okay but seriously! What kind of tutoring leads to people being that close to each other? It sounds like you guys are basically cuddling on his bed with a textbook in front of you as an excuse.”

I groan, “Saying it’s easier that way isn’t going to help my case, is it?”

Nina hops up on the bed, “Admit it, you actually like him.”

“Everyone likes him.”

It’s her turn to roll her eyes at me, “Sure but I don’t want to kiss him or anything like that.” At that, my face must turn a shade of pink because Nina is slapping my arm, “My god, you actually like him!”

“Why are you pushing this?” I whine.

“Because it’s adorable! And I predicted this would happen.” She grabs my arm, “You have to tell him.”

I shake her hand off of me, “That’s not going to happen.”

“And why not?”

I throw my hands in the air, “Because that’s not what you do when you’re fake dating someone! Feelings are so far off the table, they’re in a different building.”

“But what if he likes you too?”

Nina’s question throws me off even if it shouldn’t. It was expected she would say something like that, it’s logical. But Minsoo liking me? That just wouldn’t make any sense. I shake my head, “That just wouldn’t happen.” She looks at me with this annoyed expression and I just sigh, “Listen, it’s just a crush. It’s better if I don’t tell him and risk making everything awkward. I’m sure I’ll get over it soon enough.”

Nina doesn’t look convinced but she doesn’t push it further. Which is good for both of us. Pushing would just result in hurt feelings, confusion, and unwanted torment.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“This is hopeless, I’m going to fail.” Minsoo snaps his fingers, “Maybe if I get the lowest grade in the class, she’ll pity me and pass me anyways.”

I roll my eyes, “You’d have better luck trying to cheat off someone else.” I tap my pencil against his worksheet, “Come on, try again.”

He sits up and starts working at the problem again only to get stuck at the same part. “I just don’t get this. It just doesn’t make sense how you’re supposed to get words out of this mess.”

“It’s simple, you’re just thinking too much.”

Minsoo huffs, “And you’re an expert on overthinking, right?”

I shove his arm, “Maybe I should just let you fail.”

I push myself off his bed and take a step forward. Minsoo grabs my forearm and pulls me back down, this time closer than before. “Just, explain it once more?”

I hold my breath and nod. I point at the formula, “Depending on how many carbons, it changes what it’s called. You can find the names in the reference table.” I write out the name ‘Pentane’ on a scrap paper, “Pent is 5 so there’s 5 carbons and we know they’ll be connected in a straight line. Every carbon needs 4 more electrons to be full and with every link, they share one electron. So the three carbons in the middle need two hydrogens connected to them,” I draw lines out the top and bottom of each carbon. I point to the two on the ends, “These need 3 hydrogens so they get an extra one on the side.”

I finish drawing it and circle the carbons and then the hydrogens, “5 carbons and 12 hydrogens. You can write pentane two ways, either the molecular or condensed formula, but she wants both to see we can do it. So molecular is easy, just make the 5 and 12 subscripts on the appropriate letter and you’re done.”

He nods, “But what about condensed? It looks so confusing.”

I shake my head, “It’s really not. You’ll start with hydrogen, since it’s first to appear, and it should always have a 3 subscript since that carbon will always need 3 hydrogens and it’s connected with a carbon. Then, since you would just repeat the same thing and that’s annoying, you’d put the next parts in parenthesis. These carbons all have 2 hyrdogens, close the parenthesis and put a subscript of many of these there are.”

“Three, right?”

I nod, “See, you get it! And then you just flip the beginning so it ends with hydrogen.”

“Okay, I think I get it now.”

“Then you should be able to figure this out.”

I look up at him when he doesn’t move and instantly freeze when our eyes connect. He’s staring at me and I’m trapped under his gaze. It feels like something is going to happen, something that shouldn’t happen.

I break away and stand up, taking several steps away from him. I yawn and look down at my phone, “I should probably get going?”

I don’t know why it sounds like a question but it does. I don’t know what I’m expecting but it’s definitely not what Minsoo says next.

“Aria, what’s going on with us?”

I turn my back to him and grab my bag off the floor, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Which is a complete lie. He can probably tell I like him, what with me being weird randomly. He’s probably uncomfortable.

I hear the thud of his book hitting the floor, “I’m serious, Aria. What are we?”

I squeeze my eyes shut before turning to look at him. I jump back when I see he’s right behind me, “We’re fake dating? Friends? I don’t know what you want me to say.”

He laughs, “Aria, I would like to know how you feel.”

I take another step back only for him to cage me against the wall. “You first?” I squeak.

“I thought it was pretty clear that I liked you?”

“I thought you liked everyone?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’d like to kiss everyone.” A blush spreads across his face, “I’d like to kiss you, Aria.”

“But no one will see?”

He leans down and I can feel his breath on my cheek. “That’s kind of the point," he whispers.

We lock eyes and I blink more than necessary, “Okay. Uh, go for it?”

“I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want me to.”

“But I do want you to.”

He doesn’t spare a second more for me to overthink this.

This kiss is definitely different. I mean, first of all I knew it was going to happen this time. But while before there was uncertainty and anger laced between our lips, this one is certain. This kiss means something more, it’s unwavering and confident that this is a good thing. His arms dropped from the wall and held my face, my hands finding themselves gripping his sweatshirt.

When we break, it feels like the world shatters for a moment and I nearly find myself going in for another kiss. Minsoo presses his forehead to mine, “I really like you, Aria."

I let out an awkward laugh, “I think my mom is going to freak out if I don’t come home right now. So, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, yeah? Okay, bye!” I bolt out the door and avoid saying anything to anyone until I’m safely in my room.

Was it the smoothest exit? Not even slightly. But I need to think and thinking can not happen when Minsoo is frying every single one of my nerves.

I send Nina and Henry a panic ridden text. Nina says she’s coming over and Henry is busy with homework. Which is for the best, probably, since why would he want to listen to me be an idiot.

“So, you just ran away from him?” I nod, “Aria, honestly, I thought you were smarter than that.”

A groan escapes me, “I panicked, okay? It was too much, all at once, and I think my brain stopped functioning. I needed to think.”

She laughs, “No, what you needed to do was kiss him some more.” 

“Nina, please.”

She bonks my head with a stray pillow, “It’s not like anything will change between you two! And everyone already thinks you’re actually dating. Now you just get the benefits of actually dating him.”

“But, feelings! There are no feelings when you’re fake dating someone.”

“Clearly, neither of you got that memo.” I glare at her only for her to let out a sigh. “You know, Wooseok knew this was going to happen.”

I roll my eyes, “How could he have known that?”

"Apparently, Minsoo had a crush on you back when you were still in the popular crowd.”

“What?”

She just nods, “He told me that sophomore year, he wanted to ask you out but never got the nerve. Then Olivia kind of scared him into a relationship with her."

“Doesn’t that mean he intentionally picked me?”

“That’s what Wooseok guessed.” Nina shrugs, “Does it matter? You both like each other now.”

“I guess it doesn’t. But it’s just kind of weird, right?” She lifts a brow, “Makes you question what was actually going through his mind when he started all of this.”

Nina lays back on the bed and pulls me down with her. She quiet for a moment, thinking I guess, and it gives me a second to absorb all this new information. Minsoo liked me back then, that’s why he knew who I was at first. Was he obvious about it though? Would I have known if I just looked a little harder?

“Maybe that’s why Olivia always found you so threatening.”

“Really?”

Nina shifts to her side and looks at me, “Minsoo is kind of obvious about his feelings, hence why I’m not surprised you guys kissed today. And I’m gonna guess that it was the same way back then. Olivia probably figured that if you were knocked down 10 pegs, Minsoo would forget your existence and date her instead.”

I snort, “That’s so stupid.”

“That’s high school for you.”

“I see you have many years of wisdom over us.”

“Shut it,” She laughs. “So, what are you going to do Monday?”

I stare up at the ceiling, “Apologize for bolting, probably?”

“And?”

“I don’t know, I probably upset him.”

“Wooseok said that he’s also freaking out.” I shoot her a glare. “Hey, Wooseok was just checking up on you. So what if I got extra information in case you wanted it?”

“What did you find out?”

She chuckles, “He thought everything was going fine and then you freaked out which made him think you had regrets. He also sent panic texts, it’s cute how similar you two are.”

I groan, “I’m hopeless. Is he stressed about seeing me Monday too?”

“Wooseok won’t answer that question.”

“Well, I’m screwed.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“If you keep bouncing your leg like that, I’m going to cut it off.” Nina slaps my leg, “Remember the plan.”

“Aria!”

I looked up just as Minsoo was slowing to a stop in front of me. He opens his mouth to say something but I’m quicker. “I’m sorry,” I say as I stand and press a kiss to his cheek. I linger for a moment before stepping away from him.

Nina said that this would be the easiest way to say what I want to say without actually saying it. And I think she was onto something because he is speechless. But grinning from ear to ear like a dork.

“I think you broke him,” Wooseok laughs.

Minsoo tugs on my hand, “Do you think we could talk?”

I nod and we leave our friends for a more secluded spot. Once we’re safely out of anyone’s sightlines, Minsoo turns to me. I look down at my feet instead, “It was a lot all at once and I couldn’t think.”

He chuckles, “That’s what Wooseok said. I’m just sorry I freaked you out.”

I look at our intertwined hands, “So, you actually like me?”

“I have for a while, to be honest.”

“That’s what Nina told me.”

He gives my hand a squeeze, “Does this mean we’re really doing this?”

I shrug and finally meet his gaze, “I think that’s what usually happens when two people like each other.”

“I think you just made me the happiest high schooler alive.” He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest. “If I kiss you right now, are you going to run away again?”

“I don’t know, if a teacher catches us then maybe I will.” He presses a kiss to my forehead, nose, and each cheek. I squirm under his touch and laugh when he kisses my chin. “I don’t know if this is cute or annoying.”

“Maybe it’s both?”

I stand a little taller and press my lips against his. I feel him melt into me and I can’t help but feel like the world freezes for a moment. It’s everything a kiss should be and more. We break and I give him one last peck. “I’m impatient, sorry.”

“I could get used to that.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

You know how when everything is going a little too well, something terrible is bound to happen?

Well, now I get it.

I thought it was weird how passive The Vipers grew and rightfully so.

“Isn’t that your locker?”

I look down the hall and see a group of kids snickering at something. Henry comes running our way and stands in front of me, sufficiently blocking my view. “You don’t want to see it.”

“Should I blame The Vipers?” He nods, “I want to see it then.”

Henry follows behind me, “Sunyoul and Xiao started pulling things down but some of it is written in sharpie.”

I push through the group of people and am met with my locker, now completely vandalized. I take the sheet of paper out of Sunyoul’s hand and snort, “Really? Boyfriend stealing whore is the best they could come up with?” I open my locker and find red paint covering all of my text books. I look out at the crowd, “Did any of you watch them do this?”

One kid raises their hand and I beckon him forward. Xiao raises an eyebrow, “What are you going to do?”

I clap the guy on the shoulder, “Me and my new friend here are going to report the vandalism. I know I’m not going to pay to replace those books or paint over the locker.”

“Wait a minute, they’ll kill me!”

I smile at him, “And you think I won’t?”

I pull him down the hall and directly to the principal's office. I give the secretary a little wave and look into Mrs. Kim’s office, “We would like to report some vandalism.”

She looks up from her computer and gestures for us to sit. “What happened?”

“Well, I came to school to find my locker covered in vulgar words, both in poster form and written directly on the locker. Then I opened it to find wet paint everywhere.” I gesture to the guy next to me, “He says he saw who did it but I’m sure you could also check the cameras.”

She nods, writing everything down as I explain who I suspect did it and why. She asks for our names, gives me a note to show to teachers in case they ask, and reassures us that everything will be taken care of.

“I don’t know why you made me come with you.”

I shrug, “Better to have two targets than one. It’s Ethan, right?” He nods, “Well, Ethan, you did a good thing today. I’ll make sure karma gives you some bonus points, alright?”

We part ways and I start back down the hall. I don’t get far when I hear voices, familiar voices. I quietly sneak down the hall, simply because I enjoy being nosy.

“Minsoo, come on. You can not tell me that you actually find that loser more appealing than me."

“Aria is better than you in every way possible, Olivia.”

She lets out a laugh, “Oh, please. I doubt she knows how to please you the way I used to. How about one round, to refresh your memory?"

I’m going to be sick and I don't actually know why. But I do know that I can’t stick around to hear whatever is about to come next. I trust Minsoo to not do anything stupid but I don’t trust Olivia. She seems like the type to pull some terrible stunt on him.

I find my friends and head off to my class, feigning a headache to be left alone. I tell them to let Minsoo know I just need a quiet day. Nina tries to pry more information out of me but I stick with my story.

Maybe they’ll figure it out themselves. Or maybe I'll have to tell them about it later.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Nina picks a fry off my plate, “I can’t believe those two are real people. It’s like they read all those young adult books, watched every teen movie, and decided that they wanted to be just like The Plastics or something.”

“I wonder if their parents know what little terrors they raised,” Henry adds. He picks the tomato off of his burger and tosses it on my plate. “Maybe they do and they’re proud of it.”

I stab the tomato with my fork, “Why am I so upset? I don’t even think anything actually happened.”

Nina looks at Henry and back to me, “What are you talking about?”

I dropped my fork in favor of a fry, “Olivia and Minsoo were talking today. She was talking about pleasing him and everything like that.” I push the fry into my mouth and start talking with my hands, “I mean, he wouldn’t do anything with her, right? That wouldn’t make any sense.”

Henry dramatically drops his burger, “That girl has some nerve.”

“That explains a lot though.” I look at Nina and she explains, “Minsoo was off during lunch. I thought maybe it had to do with your absence but it has to be because of Olivia.”

Henry shakes his head, “I can’t believe she would do that. No, wait I can believe it. But still, at school? Really?” He clicks his tongue and picks his burger back up, “Where’s the class in that?”

I snort, “I like knowing that’s the part you really have an issue with.”

Nina sighs, “I’m sure he’s just freaked by her too-much-ness and you have nothing to worry about. But just the fact that someone would do that to another person’s partner? That’s enough to upset anybody.”

“If you say so.”

“You should talk to him, before things get weird between you two.” Nina nods at Henry, “I think he actually enjoys all the new friends, don’t want to drag him back to the stairwell.”

I nod, “I will, once I get home. Promise.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Minsoo? I was going to call you, why are you here?”

He stands up and approaches me, his hands fidgeting at his sides. “I wanted to talk to you. Where should we go?”

I point to the back gate and lead him to my backyard. We head towards the chair swing but only I sit. Minsoo just stands in front of me. I let out an awkward laugh, “Is everything okay?”

He shakes his head, “I don’t feel right with you not knowing.”

“Then, tell me?”

Minsoo lets out a sigh and starts pacing in front of me. “Olivia cornered me today, made me follow her into a back hall. She said that if I didn’t, I would just make things worse for you so I followed her.”

He takes a breath and looks down at me, “She wants to get back together and I told her no. Then she went off on some sex thing and tried to force herself on me.”

“And?”

He falls to a squat so now I’m looking down at him, “I freaked out and shoved her off me. She started screaming at me, saying that I couldn’t leave her or whatever. I ran off, I figured someone said something to you and that you were avoiding me.”

I shake my head, “I was there. Before she tried to jump you, that is. I heard her talking and it just kind of made me sick.”

“Aria, I’m so sorry.”

I grab his hands and place a kiss on one of them, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Olivia is fully to blame for her actions.”

“But,” He groans, “I got you dragged back into their line of fire.”

I pull him up and pat the seat besides me. Once he’s settled, I lean my head against his shoulder and for some reason, laugh. He looks down at me, “Why are you laughing?”

“Because this is so stupid.” I reach out for his hand and intertwine our fingers, “Thank you for telling me, that makes me feel better. Also, I may have gotten them in trouble with the principle.”

“You what?”

I laugh, “It’s their own fault, a school locker isn’t my property. If it was my property, I would’ve gone to the police.”

“You’re kind of scary, you know that?”

I twist my body and smile up at him, “You can thank Nina for that.”

Minsoo laughs, “So, now what?”

“Well, we survive the rest of junior year and hope that the next one is a little less terrible.” I pause for effect, my hand going to the back of his neck. “But right now, I think we could start with a little kissing.”

“Oh really now?”

I nod, “Well, we've got to make up for lost time.”

“And I am perfectly okay with that."

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Author's Note:**

> I'd center stuff and whatever but I honestly don't have enough brain cells to do that


End file.
